<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Minutes In Heaven by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594598">7 Minutes In Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Partying, Poly Relationship, Smut, alcohol consumption, heavy makeouts, poly sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to you by a request - I love your writing and I really want to request something but I have like no brain cells right now so I'm gonna go for a classic super basic request. Preferably drabble or one shot but anything is okay really.</p><p>So the request is just spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven (up to you which) with Noya and Tendou. Suggestive for spin the bottle or if you pick 7 minutes in heaven suggestive or NSFW. Hopefully this isn't to wordy I'm so out of it 😅😂 Pretty please &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Minutes In Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were at one of your best friends parties and boy does she know how to throw them. Always good music, tons of booze, and people everywhere. You always loved going to her parties and meeting new people, since you weren’t very good at it in any other circumstance.</p><p>That being said, you were sitting in a circle on the ground with a few other people. You knew just one other person in the circle personally, and only knew <em>of </em>the others from your best friends stories. In the middle of the circle of people though, was a glass bottle. You and everyone else around you were playing “Spin the bottle” mixed with “7 Minutes in Heaven”. Sure it was a bit nerve wracking to end up in a closet with a stranger but everyone in the circle just looked so attractive, you couldn’t pass it up when you heard they were playing.</p><p>A few spins and turns went by as the bottle hadn’t landed on you yet. But soon enough it was your turn the spin the bottle. You made sure to glance at the people around you before giving it a good spin. When it stopped your eyes followed the direction of the mouth of the bottle, leading your eyes up to a tall red head who seemed to be slightly smirking. Maybe to himself or the fact that the bottle landed on him. He hadn’t been chosen yet by the bottle and hadn’t had a turn yet so you were glad it was the first turn for both of you. </p><p>As you stared at the red head you tried to remember what his name was, you knew your friend had told you. You could recall that it started with an S but that was all. As you were thinking though, the male got up and walked to you. Eventually bending down and holding a hand out, “Satori~” he cooed to you and waited for you to take his hand. Your cheeks burned a little for the way he introduced himself. Though the small buzz you had going on already probably didn’t help the heat to your cheeks either. </p><p>But soon you snap out of it and tell him your name before taking his hand, as he helped you up. You knew this guy was tall, but you didn’t expect him to be so tall he towered over you as you stood up. Only making your blush worse.</p><p>“Okay you two, this way!” your best friend lead you to the designated closet where you were to spend your seven minutes alone together. The two of you followed. You couldn’t believe how chill and relaxed Satori looked, as you were slightly freaking out, yourself. But you try to suppress them. Only to have them be hiked up by your best friend whispering in your ear, “I heard he’s a good kisser, have fun~” she giggled and before long the two of you were locked in the closet. </p><p>Quickly you pulled out your phone and turned on the flashlight app and set it down. The light illuminated the features of both of your faces. You of course were nervous and your hands were rubbing together a little. </p><p>Satori saw this and his big hand came up to gently cup your cheek. “We can just talk if you want, I do like to talk~” he hummed to you.</p><p>The way he had you looking up at him though, you felt weak just from his gaze. Instinctively you leaned into his hand. “I- I don’t mind more than that-” you muttered and you weren’t sure if he heard you until you saw his frame coming closer to yours.</p><p>The moment his lips pressed against yours, so soft and warm, you melted. Your eyes still half open as you looked at him. To your surprise he was still lazily looking at you too. Too much for your emotions, to see him watch you while you kissed, you shut your eyes. And the moment you did he pressed a little more into you. With his body a bit hunched over to be able to reach your shorter stature. </p><p>Eventually the kiss got a bit more than just a few small repeated kisses. Satori’s hand moved into your hair as his other hand moved to your hip, pressing your body against his harder. The way he pressed against you was making your mind all fuzzy. You couldn’t think straight nor could you even tell how much time has passed by. </p><p>What you did know is that Satori’s soft hums into the kissing would make your lips buzz and cause you to shudder a little. Before long his tongue was gliding along your bottom lip, asking for permission. Quickly you move your arms up to wrap around his neck. In an instant you feel both of his hands slide down your body and cup your ass, to lift you up to his level. With your legs wrapped around his waist, you’re able to kiss him in a more comfortable position for the both of you. </p><p>You felt like you couldn’t get close enough as one of his hands pressed against the small of your back and the other tangled in your hair. You no better though, cupping his neck with both hands and holding him close. Tasting every inch of his mouth in a feverish make out. </p><p>Before long though, light comes through as your best friend has opened the door. “Alright times u-” her words cut off as she saw how invested the two of you were.</p><p>When you pulled away from Satori’s lips, a trail of saliva from your tongue was connected to his lips. You could feel your whole body buzzing and you honestly had to take a minute to realize your friend was waiting for the two of you to finish. Blush instantly coated your cheeks again and you chuckled lightly as you looked at Satori. </p><p>He was already looking at you and had a devilish smirk on his face. He then moved his lips to your ear and whispered, “We should do this again sometime~ make sure to find me before you leave tonight, yea~?” </p><p>In a daze, all you could do was giggle and nod. He then set you down and both of you went back to the circle. Little giggles from everyone as you two come back and sit down. Of course probably laughing at the blush on your face and Satori’s dazed state too. </p><p>As you sat there and watched the others take turns, you couldn’t help it as your eyes glanced up at the red head every so often. You knew it was just a silly make out but you felt something with it.</p><p>You didn’t realize you were in your own head until you heard a loud exclaim from someone in the circle. Quickly you blink and then look down at the bottle. It’s pointed at you. What? Again? Biting on your bottom lip you looked up to see a shorter but very adorable guy standing up and coming over to you. Okay. You know this ones name. There have been many stories about him that you’ve heard. Yuu! Yeah that’s right. The one with the blonde streak of hair in the front. </p><p>He held his hand out for you once he got close enough to you, “Ready??” he asked, full of excitement. Honestly it was pretty cute how excited this guy was to be with you. When you took his hand he pulled you up carefully and hurried you to the closet, already knowing where it was. </p><p>“Haha have you done this before?” you couldn’t help but ask as he closed the door behind the two of you. It was then that you noticed that your phone was still in the closet with the light on. Handy for those who came in here after you and Satori. It made you blush though as you thought about the red head while you were in the closet with Yuu. But your thoughts were interrupted by his words.</p><p>“So…I mean-” he spoke out as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t wanna like, do anything you’re not comfortable with. I know you were practically just in here, but I do have to say that you’re really pretty and I’d love to kiss you!” He chuckled and game you a cheeky grin.</p><p>The way he presented himself and how confident he was, you just couldn’t help but want to kiss him. Satori leaving your mind for the time being as you focused on Yuu. “You’re really adorable, you know that~?” you asked with a light chuckle.</p><p>Yuu just scoffed a bit and grinned, “Yeah, being adorable makes me sexy~” </p><p>Something about him just made you feel so happy. Definitely a different feeling from Satori, but nothing in a bad way in comparison. Before saying anything else though, you decided to move in first and press your lips to his softly. It was actually kind of nice that he seemed to be just a couple inches taller than you. You didn’t have to strain your neck up and he didn’t have to bed down. Being almost the same height as him was actually really nice.</p><p>Yuu’s eyes went wide as you actually fell for his charm. Always getting rejected for being so forward, and now here you are giving him all he’s ever wanted. Without hesitation, he moved his hands to your hips and pulled you in close as he deepened the kiss. </p><p>Your kisses got intense a lot faster this time around and your mind became fuzzy again. His lips were eager to press against yours and this time it was your tongue to ask for permission against his lips. The moment your tongues slipped along each others, Yuu made the most lustful moan that you’ve ever heard. He was really into this. Making you want him even more. And the two of you were just making out. </p><p>As you tasted each other, your hands moved to his to guide them up your body a bit. He took the hint and soon his hands traveled up to your tits. His hands quick to grope them through your clothing and press his palms into them just a bit. You can’t help but moan out into his mouth.</p><p>You then feel Yuu pull away just enough to whisper against your lips, “God that was so sexy~ Can I touch them, like under the shirt~?” his voice low as he peppered your lips with light kisses.</p><p>“Please~” you almost beg. By now your whole body was more than buzzing. Practically aching. </p><p>Yuu’s hands eagerly slip up under your shirt and bra. The feeling of his warm hands cupping your naked breasts caused you to gasp out and lean into him even more. </p><p>“Aha they’re so soft~” he muttered against your lips before slipping his tongue into your mouth again. Coaxing your tongue out to play again. But it was a trap, as you soon felt him sucking on your tongue. Making you moan even more. </p><p>With the way he was playing with your tits and teasingly pinching your nipples every now and then, you couldn’t help but rub your thighs together. Your core was aching terribly by now and you wanted more. You were about to move one of hands way when you heard the door open this time. </p><p>When your best friend saw how Yuu had his hands up your shirt and how you were clutching onto his shirt, she knew that this time around was even worse for you. With a smirk on her face she spoke up, “Alright you two, come on. It’s someone else’s turn now.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Yuu pulled away from you and his hands slipped away from you. His eyes locked onto yours a moment as he smiled wide, “That was amazing! Think we could do that again sometime?” he asked, a bit more nervous this time.</p><p>Of course you can’t tell him no because that was just so intense and it felt so good. “Yeah..lets catch up after the game.” you accepted his invite and you watched as his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Yes!” he cried out ecstatically before leaving the closet and making his way back to the circle. </p><p>You chuckled and shook your head. This time you remembered to grab your phone and you go to leave the closet. But your friend grabs your arm lightly, stopping you. “Hey…so…which one??” she asked in a hushed tone wanting to know which one was better so far.</p><p>You can’t help but blink at her question as your cheeks went red again. Who was better? Could you even answer that? You really liked both of them, <em>a lot</em>. “I- I’m not sure- You can’t ask me a question like that right after!!” you whined to your best friend, only getting a laugh out of her as she shook her head. </p><p>“Alright then come on. Lets get back to everyone.” your friend looped her arm in yours and tried pulling you.</p><p>“Uh I think I’m going to go get a drink first. I might come back after though.” You replied with a smile. Clearly all you could think about was the two you just made out with. You needed to figure out which one you liked more. Which one you wanted to chase after. </p><p>Of course your friend understood and she went back. As she did she got asked where you were by Yuu. After he heard that you went to get a drink, he was quick to get up and go find you. He was determined after all. </p><p>Satori watched and listened to your best friends words. After seeing Yuu get up, he took a couple moments before getting up too. He excused himself from the game and he too went to find you.</p><p>Jumping over to you in the kitchen, getting another drink, you turn around and end up seeing both of the guys you made out with. Even darker blush filled your cheeks and you began to panic. Were they going to ask you? God you couldn’t answer yet. But to your surprise, you watched as the two of them looked at each other, smirked, and then looked back to you. You could tell they had something on their mind and you had an inkling of what that might be.</p><p>“H..hey-” you go to speak but you are interrupted by Yuu.</p><p>“Come with us~!” he cried out all excited and took your hand in his. </p><p>Before you knew it you’re being tugged up the stairs. As you looked behind you, Satori was following the two of you with a grin on his face. He then took your unoccupied hand in his and all three of you made it into a spare bedroom. </p><p>If you hadn’t figured it out by now, after seeing Satori shut the door and Yuu pulling you to the bed, the both of them were going to have you. So you didn’t have to choose after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>